


In Your Eyes

by thekeyunderthemat



Series: i see into you through your eyes [1]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/F, In Your Eyes AU, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-02
Updated: 2016-05-02
Packaged: 2018-06-05 23:32:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6727798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thekeyunderthemat/pseuds/thekeyunderthemat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In Your Eyes AU, Cat and Kara are connected and they see glimpses of their lifes through each other's eyes. Very bad at summaries, sorry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Your Eyes

The first time it happens, she is thirteen years old. She is in New York, where her father has taken her for a few days during the Christmas holidays. He has some business to attend to, but he knows she will be happier with him, although stuck in meetings most of the time, than home with her mother. And after all, he still manages to make time and take her ice skating.

She has been having an incredible time skating hand in hand with him, still getting the hang of it, but suddenly one of the gloved hands slips. Her father's grab of her hand loosens after a tight turn and she ends up crashing to the side of the rink, knocking her air out and bumping her head.

Cat closes her eyes and she is in a big round room, bathed in a reddish light that it's coming from the windows that occupy half of the circle from the floor to the ceiling. The landscape through the windows is nothing like she's ever seen before and the few buildings outside have shapes that could not possibly stand.

"Dear, what happened? Are you okay?" Resonates in her mind, though she is sure it sounded nothing like the words she finally understood. A beautiful brunette woman with a grey lock of hair stands beside her.

"Yes." She hears a little pained voice answer. "I think it happened, Aunt Astra. The connection." She continues on an excited tone.

Cat blinks and she sees again through her own eyes. "Kitty, oh my god, are you okay?" Her father crouches by her side, making sure she is just fine.

She nods. "Just a bump, Daddy."

\--

Not even a year later, her father passes away. Cat's world crumbles under her feet. When these kind of things happen, family is there for each other... it's not how it works with her and her mother.

At the funeral, Cat's heart breaks when they lower the casket to the ground. She closes her eyes and is transported yet again. This time, she is in a seemingly deserted place under the reddish light of a big sun. 

"I'm so sorry, Kitty." The other girl hugs herself, which to Cat feels as if she is being given a hug.

Her spirit lifts up just a tiny bit at the gesture and knowing she is there at the other end, makes her feel less alone through her grieving and what comes next.

\--

She's fifteen and she is the middle of a History lesson. She feels a prickling sensation and sounds that don't go with her current location. She props her elbow on her desk and hides her face with her hand, looking down to her notes and closes her eyes. 

This time the image is dark. A woman crying silently in front of her, almost like the one she saw the first time, but without the lock of grey hair. She realizes that the woman is probably her mother. Then a feeling of sadness pressures down her chest, so heavy it takes her breath away.

"I love you, Kara." She understands the woman say.

This girl, Kara, she hugs the woman tight and the tears run free in her face. One last look at her and a man standing by her side and she gets into a kind of ship, which is propelled into the sky where it navigates until it's disturbed by a big explosion. She doesn't look back, she doesn't have to, and it makes her sob. 

Although she only saw flashes in the intense moments, Cat had learned to live every day with the other girl's company, the reassurance, on the other end of the line. But soon after the explosion, the line goes silent, adding emptiness to the sadness the flash has left her with. And where is she gone? Is she dead? Will she ever see... through her again?

"Miss Grant, are you alright?"

Cat sighs and wipes the tears from her eyes before anyone can see them. "Mr. Robertson, may I be excused for a moment, please? I'm not feeling very well..."

\--

It has been twenty four long years since the last time she felt the connection. Cat has lived a whole life without the other girl. She has grown up and gone to university. She has become a journalist, she has made her career on the Daily Planet and disagreed with Lois Lane every step of the way. Just recently, she has quit her job there and flown to National City where she is starting up now her own media company.

She has had plenty of time to think about everything and after much consideration and unanswered questions, she realizes that she always keeps coming around two ideas. The first one, that maybe she experienced some sort of temporary hallucination, multiple times over the years, and imagined the whole thing. And the second, that she regrets she wasn't there for Kara on the last moments, that were obviously difficult for her.

So it comes as a huge surprise when after those twenty four years she feels a headache forming from the back of her brain, the connection reestablishing itself. She is overcome with that old familiar sadness that pressured on her chest as if no time had passed at all, but somehow it feels closer... and much, much stronger.

"You are back." She whispers and she realizes that even after all this time, she is relieved that she is. 

She excuses herself from the meeting and goes back to her office, closing the door and stepping out of sight from her new employees. She sits down at the chair behind her desk and closes her eyes. A silhouette in the yellow -not red, she notices- light takes the girl's hand and takes her out of the ship. 

"...Kal-El?" The girl whispers and Cat can feel the tears run down both of her faces. Kara feels incredibly sad, scared and without a clue of what she is to do from now on. Cat instinctively crosses her arms over her chest, hoping to guard them both. 

The man, Superman, nods solemnly. "Everything's going to be okay."

\--

Over the months, the flashes come more frequently. Everything the girl is feeling is new and very intense, while she adapts to this planet. Cat gathers she isn't like a human being, her body doesn't work the same and she witnesses an incident at school when everything becomes too much for Kara, the sounds, the people... 

Later, she sees a car crash and how the girl doesn't second guess herself and jumps to help a woman and a baby inside the wreck about to explode without even scratching herself. It's exhilarating and rewarding. "Oh, wow." Cat says to herself. But someone named Alex does get hurt... 

After that, the flashes seem to be contained somehow and they come few and far between.

\--

About a year later, Cat gives birth to Carter. She is alone in the hospital, her husband - or soon to be ex - out of the country for 'business'. During the delivery, she feels the other girl lending her strength, encouraging her and, later, gushing all over the beautiful tiny little baby. It makes Cat feel even happier. 

\--

Kara's foster father dies in strange circumstances and this time Cat tries to be there for her. She is overwhelmed by the loss of him and the memory of losing her parents in the explosion of her planet, but it is also dampened by a deep sense of guilt that she can't really understand. Cat closes her eyes and tries to give her comfort, lend her strength, as she had done before. "Thank you, Kitty." She hears in a whisper.

\--

Cat is in the middle of preparing dinner for her and Carter when she feels sadness seep through, but fortunately not an overwhelming one. She turns off the stove and gives in to the feeling, closing her eyes. On the other side, Kara is saying goodbye again.

"I'm going to miss you so much." She hugs a brunette.

The other girl tries not to wince and pats her back gently. "Kara, I'm just going to college. I will still be here for you. You can call me every day and I'll visit constantly." She looks over her shoulder and adds in a lower voice. "Or you can fly and visit me whenever."

It makes Cat smile and Kara chuckle. "I love you, Alex."

The brunette tightens the embrace, but it doesn't make much difference to the girl. "I love too, sis. So much."

Cat smiles to herself. It's a beautiful moment and she is so glad that after everything Kara has found someone who loves her that much.

\--

Cat is fed up with these things happening and having no control over them. She has thought about it plenty of times, but didn't seem to find the time to broach the subject during the flashes. She decides to take matters into her own hands one night after a few glasses of wine. 

She sits in the middle of the bed and closes her eyes, concentrating on the connection on the back of her mind.

"Kara." She thinks at first and then starts whispering, calling to her. 

It takes almost fifteen minutes and Cat feeling a mix between exasperated and angry at herself, because she definitely isn't just imagining all of this, before something happens.

"Kitty?" She hears.

"Finally!" She exclaims and does a tiny happy dance in her inebriated state on the bed. "You know, you are the only person I tolerate calling me that." She muses.

"I'm sorry. That's what your father called you." Kara explains. "What should I call you?"

Cat feels nostalgic at the memory of New York. She smiles. "No, it's fine. I've grown used to hear it from you."

"Your permission makes me feel special."

"Oh, you have no idea..." She mutters. Cat has been distracted, but now she blinks and nothing happens. "Wait, why can't I see? Am I that drunk?"

Kara does something and she can see inside a dorm room. Kara must be sitting on her bed, there's a laptop in front of her and twin bed on the other side of the room. "Sorry, blockers." She explains.

"Why are you blocking the flashes?!" She says indignantly.

She shakes her head quickly, which makes Cat a little dizzy. "I'm not, I like them. But I'm blocking everything else." 

"Oh." Cat says at a loss of words.

There's a small laugh on the other end. "And Kitty, you are not supposed to force the connection. You have to let it develop by itself."

"Why aren't you surprised by this? Whatever this is?"

Kara sighs. "This isn't typical on Earth. But where I come from, the connections were very usual. Persons destined to each other."

"Where are you from? And destined? We don't even know each other and I am pretty sure I am much older than you."

The girl sighs again. "You know where I am from. You saw it, remember? But I got stuck for a long time on the way here." She pauses, struggling with the explanation. "This connection will bring us together eventually, when our time is right and everything will make sense." She feels the connection debilitating itself, blurring the image. "It will be worth it."

"Don't leave me, Kara." Cat sighs.

"I can't keep it open any longer." The voice catches. "But I'm not leaving you."

Cat asks one last, desperate question, ever the journalist. "How will I recognize you?"

"We'll see it in each other's eyes." She hears before the flashes ends.

Cat lets herself fall on the bed and groans in frustration. She has nothing to go with. Just a name and she doesn't even know how it's written: Kara? Cara? any other weird, extraterrestrial combination of letters that sound the same? What is she supposed to do? 

\--

"Kitty?"

Cat grabs her glass of scotch and heads out to her private balcony of the CatCo building. It's late in the evening and she is still at the office with the finishing touches of the last edition. She leans on to the railing and rests her glass on the edge. "Hello, Kara. How are you doing?"

"I'm... I'm fine. Is this a bad moment?"

"No, it's okay." Cat shakes her head. "And both of us know that you are not fine. You're feeling very anxious and overwhelmed, what's going on?" She actually feels as if she is on the edge of an anxiety attack. "By the way, you still have your blockers on. I can't see."

"I can't take them off, Kitty." She says, her voice catching.

She asks, feeling a little nervous herself. "Why? What's the matter?"

"I just moved. I live in a big city now. It seemed like the right thing at the time, but..." She explains and then she feels her take off the blockers. Everything becomes loud, the traffic, the people. There are screams and noises everywhere. Because of the assault of her hearing, she also sees everywhere and doesn't know where to focus her sight. "It's too much." She says, voice trembling, and she puts them on again. "These help during the day, but I used to be able to go home, take them off and relax. The sounds used to be manageable if I concentrated on those near me, but now they are too much."

Cat's hands are grapping at the edge, knuckles white. "Blocking it off completely doesn't seem like a solution, Kara." She thinks aloud after a while. "Maybe try to focus on just one thing. Choose a sound, something familiar, something soothing, something that you can hear no matter where you are. Let everything else come afterwards. With that base, maybe you will be able to select and distinguish the rest better."

"Okay..." It takes a few minutes of silence and Cat tries very hard to be patient. "I think I've got it." There's a pounding, steady sound in the back of her mind. She takes a deep breath. "I'm going to try again."

"Go ahead." She readies herself, grabbing the railing again.

Kara takes the blockers off and the city screams again. She closes her eyes and pushes the pounding to the front, the screaming starts to lower its volume. After a minute, she braves it and opens her eyes again. She is on the top of a medium height building, some of the buildings around standing tall over it and breaking the dark night with the light from their windows. She focuses on the pounding sound, but starts bringing forward the bark of some dog, then fixes her eyesight and looks through a building, to finally see the dog barking at a kid with a ball on his hand. She lets it go and goes back seeing just what it's in front of her.

"I... I think I got it." Kara sighs in relief and lets herself sit down on the roof. "Thank you, Kitty."

Cat just stands there in wonderment at the capabilities of this sweet, precious girl that has suffered through so much. She sips her glass of scotch and dares to ask. "Kara, may I ask you a question?"

"You know how I feel about revealing ourselves. I don't want to mess this thing up, we should let it run its course." She says quickly.

Cat sighs. "And you know I'm impatient. At this rhythm, I'm going to die of old age before we ever meet." 

"Don't say that." Kara says forcefully. "It won't be too long now, don't you feel it growing stronger? And certainly you have noticed that we can control it, call upon each other and communicate."

Cat nods slowly. "Okay, but don't worry, that wasn't it. I was wondering if you ever thought of following Superman's footsteps." There's no answer. "From what I gather, you come from the same place and you must've the same powers."

"I was sent to Earth to protect Kal El, help him growing up. It didn't go as planned and when I got here it was too late. He was grown up and Earth had already a superhero. I just had to adapt and try to live a normal life. As normal as possible."

Cat nods. "I understand. But you are an adult now. You can choose your own path. Don't you think maybe you could make a difference in the world, make a lot of good?" Kara doesn't answer, again. Cat bites her lips, she clearly has said something she shouldn't. "I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to tell you how to live your life. You should do whatever makes you happy." She tries to amend.

"Thank you, Kitty." Kara says after a while, looking at the sky. Cat is flooded with relief that she hasn't made the girl mad at her. "Thank you for the tips and for giving me something to think about."

"You are welcome." Cat says. "Can I ask you another thing?"

Kara huffs a laugh. "Please, nothing more too deep. I've had enough for one night." 

"It's nothing much." The girl nods her head, so she goes ahead. "What's the sound you chose?"

A smile tugs on Kara's lips. "Your heartbeat."

\--

Fortunately, after endless searching, she has found a trustworthy assistant who gets her and understands that her son is her top one priority. Cat gets home early and Carter comes running from his room and jumps into her arms. As she strokes her boy's curls, Cat actually considers giving her assistant the recognition she deserves, but she feels that would be a whole lot more complicated for her.

She quickly changes into her pajamas and they both snuggle on the couch, having some dinner and watching a couple of episodes of Doctor Who - Carter's favorite - together before sending her son to sleep.

Suddenly her heart rate accelerates and adrenaline pumps her system. "Honey, I'm going to get some water. Keep watching."

"Okay mom."

She almost runs into the kitchen and closes her eyes. Kara is running through the streets and looking upwards at a falling airplane, she does a weird thing with her eyes and she can see Alex inside of it. She gets into an alley and pushes with her feet upwards. It takes a couple of tries, and even Cat jumps a little bit in her kitchen, but then she is flying away.

She tries to reach the plane, but one of the engines fall off and crashes against her. Cat yelps. The girl keeps going unaffected and gets under the plane, trying to push it up. She manages to stabilize it, but she suddenly discovers they're headed towards a bridge.

"Oh, come on." She hears.

"Crap." Cat echoes. "What if..." She starts saying, but Kara is already turning the plane on its side. "Yes, exactly."

Kara finally gets the plane safely on the water and climbs on top of the wing, soaking wet. A couple of helicopters shine them with their lights.

"You did it!" Cat exclaims.

Kara smiles. "We did it, Kitty."

"I need to meet you." Cat sighs.

"Soon." She promises.

\-- 

Cat is not a patient woman. She knows it. That's why it's no surprise that she is fast to threaten James Olsen's job position for 'an exclusive interview' with the newly named Supergirl. This little push won't mess anything up, will it? How is she supposed to ignore her when she finally knows where she is? 

Just when she starts worrying that she won't get anything from Olsen, her car is being flown over National City to God knows where. She takes a deep breath, trying to calm the nerves that are beginning to come up, before getting off the car.

"Miss Grant." Kara is right in front of her, floating above the ground in her new suit. "James Olsen said you wanted to talk... Let's talk."

"It's you." She whispers, voice full of elation. "Kara..." 

The girl lands on the ground with a heavy thump and walks the few steps towards her. She looks into her blue eyes and an overwhelming sensation invades her, an inevitable pull towards the other woman. Her knees give out but Kara is there and, although she is not entirely unaffected either, they hold onto each other's arms.

"Miss Grant." Kara mutters, surprised etched into her face. "Of course it's you, Kitty." She laughs in delight. 

The realization comes to the other woman. "Kiera... It does make sense." She whispers to herself, before recovering. "Your blockers have kept us blind for over two years." She slaps her arm to no avail. 

"But Miss Grant..." She starts, but pauses, chuckling. "Oh by Rao, Kitty, do you think it is a coincidence that we finally meet when I follow your suggestion and use my powers?"

"I suppose it's not." She muses. "Now I know why you took it so personally me naming her, you, Supergirl. And why you have lasted this long as my assistant." She tries to get a rise out of her.

Kara laughs. "And I thought that was because you were fond of me."

"Well, that too." Cat pulls from their still linked arms and Kara acquiesces, resting her forehead against Cat's and then slowly, gently, because Cat is an impatient person, she stands on her tiptoes and joins their lips.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm working on a separate piece in this series, from Kara's point of view.


End file.
